Crashing Faith
This will be a crossover between the Wardstone Chronicales and Percy Jackson books, I'm not sure if this will work, I'm going to try it out. Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 21:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: The term "spook" is not ''the offensive term (racism)... Prolouge I walked through the woods with Nora, a daughter of Hecate, my partner I was scouting with. I was a Hunter of Artemis, and there were witches, ghosts, anything that could cause us trouble so we were scouting, and we were close to Pendle, so that didn't help much. Suddenly I stopped. "You hear that?" I whispered to Nora. She nodded. "Someone's close, male, I can tell that." "Monster, human, or demigod?" she sniffed the air. She had been trained as a witch for a few years, but left for the hunters for a better life. "Human, but he's special. A seventh son of a seventh son. We should get back to the hunters." she said. We began to go back, but suddenly, I heard something click, and a boy about thirteen ran out of the trees. He had a dark cloak on, and had a staff in his hand, a long blade on it. A Spook's apprentice. Spooks delt with the dark, locking up witches, boggarts, convincing ghosts to go to the light. I knew well of them, being a daughter of Hades, I had met many spirits. I drew my sword and used it to guard myself. "Move on spook! We are no witch!" I spat. He didn't believe me I guessed, becuase he came at me with his blade, but I deflected it, though he was strong, and knocked me to the ground. "You stupid little brat!" I screamed at him, and got up, but I heard a yell, and stopped. I turned to Nora, scarred that she was hurt, and when I did so, I wished she hadn't. A nasty cut ran across her throat, and her body was on the ground. Then, I heard the little buzz in my ears. I stared in disbelief. Nora had never been the best fighter with a sword, only with a bow, and now, it had come back at her. "You killed her." I whispered in disbelief. The boy blinked. "I-" "You killed her!" I screamed at him, and went in for the kill, but suddenly something hard came to my neck and my sword was knocked out of my hands. I was able to look up, and saw the spook himself, his staff at my neck. He looked between me, the boy, and Nora's dead body. Then, he settled on me. "A servent of the old gods, no doubt a servant of the dark. The other one was trained as a witch." I stared at him, anger in my eyes. "We are servents of good! And she was not a witch, you old bat!" I yelled. He ignored me and looked at the boy. "I will talk to you about the dead witch later. Now, run back to the house, get the pit ready." he growled, and the boy ran off. My eyes widened. "No! I'm not any witch! I-" He slung me over his shoulder and began to walk after the boy. "Artemis help me!" I screamed, but then, he threw me on the ground, and grabbed a silver chain that hung on his waist. He threw it at me and it wrapped around my body, practically sufficating me. I fought back, I screamed insults, prayed to Artemis and the other gods, but nothing. Nothing at all. He just left for where they were going, leaving Nora's body behind to rot. He knew she wouldn't come back, he didn't care, not at all. This is where my bitterness began. The first time I realized that the gods never cared, and we were their tools. This was how I came to be who I was today. Chapter 1: Hell Hell. Everyone has one. For some, it’s being stuck in a fire, being crashed around in a sinking boat, maybe even the Devil himself, but for me, it’s what I’ve lived though for Zeus knows how long. My name is Morana Esposito. Yes, like Slavic goddess of death and winter. Exactly like that. My last name is common with abandoned children, and I am abandoned. I was when I was born, I was when I was a child, I am now. Abandoned by the gods. You see, I am a child of Hades, which doesn’t help much, I joined the Hunters of Artemis when I was sixteen, but, I guess you could say I left. I was kidnapped by a spook, mistaken to be a servant of the dark, and they put me in a hole, just like all of the other witches. I don’t know how many years I had been there, I had lost count, but for some reason, I stayed immortal. Artemis likely, trying to “save” me. If she wanted to save me, why didn’t she come get me out? I wanted revenge. Chapter 2: Witches ﻿ I sat in my hole. That's what happened to "witches". They got thrown into a hole, the bars were set, and we were forced to stay there till we died. Then, if you weren't burned or your heart wasn't cut out, you came back. But I ain't no witch. I'm a demigod. He knew that. He knew about Nora to. I wondered if Nora had really been left to rot, or if the Hunters found her body. The Hunters. Those rotten little servents. And Artemis. Especially Artemis. She left me here! She knew I was here, did nothing about it! Oh, sure, I haven't aged at all. She probably kept me immortal. Not a god, but I still couldn't die. That's worse than dying when your surrounded by dirt. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and struggling. I managed to get to my feet and look through the bars. The new spook was carrying a bound witch to a pit. She looked no older than me. Her hair was a long, brown color, and her skin was horribly pale. They got her in the pit (the spook had an apprentice, a guy named Tom... I think) and went away. Another witch here. And you know what I think is ''especially ''unfair? The spook and his apprentice don't live alone! They live with a girl the apprentice's age (there's also a boggart, but that's not important) and she had been trained as a witch for two years! Oh, sure, she wasn't bad. Sure. Chapter 3: The Fire The smell of smoke filled the air. I tried to squint up, and I could hear screaming, and growling. The growling was the boggart, I was sure of that. The constanting ringing of death filled my ears. I could see people running above me. And an insane laugh.... a laugh that could only belong to a witch... a witch escaping.... I gasped and jumped up, trying to bend the bars above me. This was my chance! I then saw who looked like a soldier running past me. I managed to jump and grab his ankle. He screamed. Pathetic wimps. "Let me free or I'll kill you boy!" I threatened. "H-How!? Y-Your in a pit!" he said shakily. Trying to be brave. Pathetic excuse for a soldier. "I can call the boggart." I growled. Talking hurt my throat after all these years. He nodded quickly and managed to bend the bars enough for me to squeeze out. Then, a smacked him in the head, unconcious. "Have a nice night!" I said and ran, laughing hysterically. I was free! Free! After all these years! Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle. I screamed in outrage and looked down. The girl from before, with the long muddy hair stared up at me from the pit. "Help me, girl! You know what its like!" she hissed. I grinned. "Oh, I know what its like, girly!" I laughed, and managed to bend the bars open. It was probably a dumb mistake, but, I did know what it was like. Then, we ran into the woods, free. Chapter 4: Bloody Katerina When we were atleast a mile away, we stopped by a stream, gasping. I hadn't run it ages, and I nearly collapsed. "Ekaterina, everyone calls me Bloody Katerina though." the girl said. I nodded. "Morana," I said. She nodded. "Kinda witch?" she asked. There wee different kinds of witches. Blood witches (which I guessed she was), bone witches, and then, familiar witches. I shook my head. "Neither really, I wouldn't neccaseraly call me a witch..." I thought carefully. "I guess I'd be bone if you wanted the three, but I'm necromance." She grinned. "Never met one 'o you. Not many of ye at Pendle!" "I ain't part of Pendle. Never have been, never will. Let's get out of here before anyone shows up." She nodded. She probably thought I meant a Spook, or maybe a town crowd or something. Witch haters, basically. But, no. I was talking about The Hunters. Artemis might want to come and "collect" me. "We should get to Mona, after that, we can get to Ireland. Then, we should be free enough." she said. Mona, a small island near Ireland. I nodded. "Yes, quickly! Let us leave!" and we ran off. Chapter 5: Mona Instead of going to Sunderland Point, the county harbor, we stole a boat sitting outside of a house, likely about to be used to get away from whatever attacked the house. We also stole some clothes from the house. Katerina couldn't touch salt, an enemy of the dark. I went along with it, or it would be suspicious. Obviously, it couldn't hurt me, but, better not risk my secret getting out. I couldn't tell her I was a demigod. Oh, no, never tell a witch that. But when we finally reached Mona, things began to get worse. We docked in what seemed like a quite rural area. No one was really there, except for a couple for birds. We walked a couple miles until we reached a small town. Then, we went into a fairly empty pub. Ok, it wasn' exactly empty, there were about fifteen people in there, but compared to the rest of the buildings, it was nothing. Likely people from the county trying to get away from the attacks. We ordered a small meal to get our strength, and then we'd be leaving quickly. From what we heard, there were witch attacks somewhere on the island. There were people giving us the accusing look. We'd just be in and out, and then we'd sail- That was when the door burst open. Half a dozen men carrying clubs came in. A tall man with a dark mustache carrying a sword followed them. He was obviously their leader. They had a prisoner with them. He was wearing a leather jerkin, a badge on it. He was extremely tall and thicksetted. He was bound in an extremely cruel way. A silver chain ran from each ear to the hands of two guards at his flank. He sniffed loudly three times. "Women! I smell women!" I silently cursed, and I had a feeling Katerina felt the same. The group got over to us, and that was when I could see the prisoner better. He was blind, two milky white eyeballs staring at us. Second, he at two horns on top of his head. An abhuman, one result of the Fiend and a Witch's union. '(A/N: The Fiend is basically the Devil)'''﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Luke Category:Crossovers Category:Gore Category:Horror Category:Roman Demigods